


Do It For Hagrid

by starrnobella



Series: starrnobella's Christmas Countdown [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Subtlety was never his forte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Let me know if you are enjoying these all! I had a blast writing them all! Happy Birthday Hagrid! Here's something just for you!
> 
> Title: Do It For Hagird  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Ron and Pansy  
> Summary: Subtlety was never his forte.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot of this story. I do not write for profit. Thank you to J. K. Rowling for all the wonderful characters that we love to write about!
> 
> If you enjoy the story, please remember to review! Reviews make me want to continue writing. Some of these are my first attempts at a pairing, so please keep that in mind!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

 

It was Hagrid's birthday and the whole gang was headed to Hogwarts for an Ugly Christmas Jumper themed birthday party. Hermione had planned the whole event, only because no one else knew what an Ugly Christmas jumper was. When she showed them pictures of what they should be wearing the first thought that popped into everyone's minds were the jumpers that Mrs. Weasley made the boys every year for Christmas.

This year the tradition had been no different. She had made all of the children jumpers as well as for their significant others.

"Oi, Pansy. What are you going to wear to this party?" Ron asked as he was rummaging about in the closet of the small flat that they had shared for the last year. Pansy was over at her vanity doing her hair and applying her makeup.

"I was thinking about wearing one of your jumpers if you didn't mind," she replied watching his reflection in the mirror with a smile on her face. He had pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans, but was still running around without his shirt on, a particular way that she preferred him to roam around the flat.

Ron smiled. He quite liked the idea of her wearing one of his jumpers to a party at Hogwarts. It was a good way for him to show her off, but not really rub it in everybody's face. Although the more he thought about it, the sooner he realized that his mum would be at the party too. Mum would be heartbroken if Pansy didn't wear the sweater that she had made especially for her.

"Shit," Ron mumbled as he realized the reality of the situation he was only mere hours away from.

"What's wrong, Ron?" Pansy asked turning around to see what had happened.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Just smacked my head against something in the closet. What about the jumper that mum made for you?" he suggested in his best attempt at putting the idea into her head without telling her that his mum would be at the party and would be hurt if Pansy wouldn't be wearing her jumper as he rubbed his head where he pretended to have hit it.

"I thought you'd like it better if I wore yours," she replied pouting a little bit. She really didn't want to wear her sweater. It wasn't her style and it wasn't even the right colors for her preference. She loved Ron with all her heart and his family was the sweetest, but a true Slytherin would never be caught dead in Gryffindor colors.

"But the whole point is to wear ugly jumpers. If you were mine, then what am I supposed to wear?" Ron replied. Apparently his hints weren't working. It was starting to seem that maybe he would have to tell her that it was to avoid hurting Mum's feelings. Then an idea struck him.

"I know it would mean a lot to Hagrid if you wore your sweater. Plus, Mum has made everyone jumpers that will be at the party and I'm guessing that they are all going to wear theirs with some extra adornments to making them even uglier," he pleaded, "Please, Pansy? Do it for Hagrid!"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay, I'll do it for Hagrid. Happy?"

Ron came over and kissed her on the cheek and nuzzled into her neck before he answered her, "Yes I'm very happy."

He walked back over to the closet, grabbed his jumper, pulled it over his head and headed out into the hallway.

"Let me know when you're ready to go!" he called leaving her to finish getting ready.

"Definitely needs to work on his subtlety," she sighed as she left her vanity to grab the dreadful jumper and put it on. He would definitely owe her for this.

***

The party was in full swing and Hagrid had been so surprised when he had come home to find all of his friends, both new and old, hiding in his house ready to celebrate his birthday with him. He hadn't stopped smiling the entire night. Everything looked beautiful, even the ugly jumpers.

With all of the focus being on Hagrid, Pansy and Ron had relocated from the center of the party off to a corner of the shack where they could still see everyone, but they couldn't be seen without really looking for them. Ron pulled her into his lap as he sat down on a chair and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Having a good time?" Ron asked as he placed kisses up and down her arm.

"Mhmm. I'm glad that we came. Although I am looking forward to getting you back home and into bed," she replied with a wink.

"Soon, love," he promised, "Aren't you glad you played along with the theme for Hagrid?"

"Yes, I am. I'm actually even happier I did it for your Mum," she laughed standing up from his lap and taking his hand to pull him back towards the rest of the party, "Plus she gave me the biggest hug she's ever given me, besides the night I showed her my ring."

"How'd you?" he stammered as he followed her.

"I just know you, Ron. Besides you weren't exactly the most subtle with the whole thing. Dance with me?" she asked.

Ron nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. They spent the whole night celebrating with their friends and laughing more than they had since their Hogwarts days.


End file.
